1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to educational devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a measurement system apparatus and method for teaching units of measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simply viewing a measurement device such as a ruler or measuring cup having units of measurement and comprehending those units can be a challenging task for a young student. Perceiving and conceptualizing increments of measurement may be especially difficult for students with learning disabilities. One method of alleviating this difficulty is through the use of visual educational tools.
Various attempts have been made to construct visual indicia for teaching measurement systems. In one instance, U.S. Pat. No. 480,119 discloses identically sized inseparable blocks connected in a linear array for teaching a variety of measurement systems. In another instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,355 discloses an educational tool having sequentially sized blocks used to illustrate different values to teach addition and subtraction. This tool, however, is not used to teach a measurement system.
Still other education tools have been provided having various measurement pieces. The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,453 utilizes discs to illustrate the relationship between the radius and circumference of a circle. In another instance, an educational device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,282 provides a built-up measuring device having elements adapted to receive a plurality of cubes.
Therefore, there is a need for a new educational tool capable of aiding the student's comprehension of various measurement systems. Further, there is a need for an educational tool for teaching measurement systems having measurement unit pieces capable of representing various units of measurement. Further, there is a need for a method of teaching measurement systems through the use of an apparatus capable of receiving measurement pieces as visual aids. Various embodiments of a measurement system apparatus are offered here which meet certain of these needs.